Sweet Princess
by Kiiirby
Summary: What if on their childhood days, Ichigo was the one who taught Kashino on making chocolates? What will happen if Kashino's family suddenly decided to move into another house and Kashino promised Ichigo that they are going to meet at St. Marie next year? What if Ichigo was the one who broke the promise and disguised herself? Will Kashino find out her true identity?UPDATED Chapter10!
1. Young love

_Chapter 1(Young love)_

**"Mom, I said I don't want to be an idiot doctor! I'm out of here!"** Makoto Kashino shouted at the woman in their kitchen and started running off their house...

While running, Makoto lost in a city and cried in there.

_"I just don't get why they're still forcing me to be a doctor even if I don't want to be one!" _he thought.

While crying, a chocolate haired girl with chocolate eyes who's wearing a cute dress with pink polka dots noticed him...

**"What happened?"** the brunette girl said, plastering a worried look all over her face and eyes.

**"..."**

**"Okay I get it... You don't want to tell me your problem huh? Ahmmmm.. Yes, that one!"-** said the brunette girl who's waving her hands as if she just discovered a mystery.

Confused, Makoto held his head up to face the girl who just talked.

_"Wow she's cute, her brown eyes perfectly match her chocolate long wavy hair that flows at her back." – _he thought

Then, she handed out a pack of cookie that she just took off her strawberry-designed backpack.

**"You wouldn't tell me what your problem was, so I don't have any other option to cheer you up beside eating that cookie. I don't really want to see people crying. God just gave you another chance to live, so smile!" **she said, having the most beautifu smile she had.

_"She's cute, but hey! I won't be cheered up by a cookie- ok cookies. I'm not a kind of a person who, no matter what his problem is, would be cheered up just by eating their favorite food and cookie isn't even my favorite!—"_

He stoppe complaining in his mind because he saw the brunnette's smile and it's like hypnotizing him to eat that cookie.

Before he knew it, he already was opening the pack she gave him.

After opening up, he took a bite and amazingly, his heart really felt warm as if nothing happened in his home.

**"Delicious! Who made this?"**

**"Me..."** the chocolate haired said pointing at herself.

**"You sure?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Kidding aside... You really made this?"**

**"You meanie! I really made that!** (3)**" **the brunette pouted.

**"Haha your cute! I just can't believe that a kid like you would make a delicious food like this. I haven't bake cookies or something yet."**

**"Hey! You're a kid too aren't you? And.. **(O_O)** are you sure you haven't baked anything yet? You just missed a part of your life because baking is sooooooooo much exciting to do!"**

**"Yeah..."** he shyly said.

**"Then, I'll teach you!"** she replied.

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah really!"**

**"Cool! Thank you."**

**"Um…What's your name?"** he added.

**"Ichigo... And you?"**

**"Kashino Makoto..."**

**"So Mako-san"** Ichigo giggled.

"**Then, Ichi-san**:P"

**"Anyways why are you here?"**

**"I…Lost."** Makoto said hesitantly.

**"Describe where you live. Maybe I know where it is."**

Makoto told her the descriptions and..

**"Is that so? I guess I went there before. Come on I'll take you home."**

**"Thank you,"** he said with a smile on his face.

**"Don't worry about it! It's not for free you know? Every favor needs to be repaid with another favor."**

**"What favor?"**

**"Come here at 8 o'clock in the morning everyday and play with me."**She stated with a wink.

**"That's it?"** Makoto raised his right eyebrow.

**"Yeah..."**

**"No problem with that. I intend to go here every day, though."**

**"Thank you! Your my very first friend that is at the same age as me,"** Ichigo hugged him tightly that caused him to blush…

Ichigo then led Makoto unto his house and soon they exchanged goodbyes to each other.

**NEXT DAY:**

**"It's already past 8 o'clock in the morning and it seems that Mako-san is not coming,"** Ichigo murmured sadly while looking at her watch.

Ichigo went to Makoto's bungalow house to pick him up because she thought Makoto forgot about his promise while suddenly she heard voices that seemed… arguing!

**"Mom I need to go now! Don't block the door!"**

**"No! Until you accept that you would be a doctor!"**

Makoto can't do anything but to stay in his room because he knew that his mother won't give up…

_"Why would'nt she accept that I don't want to be a doctor! Tss!" _he thought.

suddenly, he heard someone knocking and it's…

**"Ichi-san why are you here?"**

**"I came to pick you up… Don't worry I found a way to go out without your mother noticing," **Ichigo winked then she added,**" Come and follow me! I have a place to go!"**

Makoto followed her without any signs of hesitation… after some minutes of walking, he finally asked:

**"Hey…. where are we going?"**

**"To my grandma's shop."**

**"What are we going to do in that place?"**

**"Didn't I tell you I'm going to teach you how to bake?"**

Before Makoto could say his words, Ichigo shouted,

**"We're here!"**

Then, they went inside the shop

**"Wow! It's huge!"** he exclaimed.

**"Grandma we're here!"** Ichigo shouted, still maintaining her ever gentle voice.

**"Welcome back Ichigo… oh and who's this handsome boy with you?"**Her grandmother asked.

**"He is my very first friend grandma!" **Ichigo faced Makoto, **"You are, aren't you?"**

He just nodded.

**"Well, thank you for being friends with my granddaughter. Other kids usually see her as a weird person because of her love for the sweets," **her grandma thanked Makoto.

_"I'm not a weird person!" _Ichigo pouted while murmuring.

Makoto smiled and said, **"No problem ma'am besides, her cuteness and cheerfulness saved me."**

Ichigo blushed… _"Is he a kid or a playboyish teenager?"_ Ichigo thought.

**"Hey, you want me to teach you how to bake right? Right? Come on! Follow me to the kitchen,"** Ichigo cut their conversation and started going in the kitchen leaving her grandmother behind.

At her grandma's kitchen...

**"YOOOOOOOSH! I think I'll teach you how to bake chocolates," **Ichigo cheerfully stated.

**"Why chocolate?"** Makoto confusingly asked.

**"I just felt that chocolate really suits you,"** She added, **"chocolate can easily be melted and can easily return to its original form like you who can be easy to cheered up and also your… sweetness."**

Kashino unconsciously blushed.

They put their aprons on and they took the ingredients that they'll be needing out.

**"Now put the cocoa and butter in the processor and mix it until it forms like a paste."**

Makoto obeyed what she said and at last … it's finished!

**"Hey, is this good?"**

**"No… you need to mix it until it forms paste."**

After 3 minutes...

**"Now, is this good?" **– he asked.

**"No... mix it like this, so it would be faster to form like a paste"** Ichigo said while mixing slantly.

**"This?"** he asked while mixing slantly, but changed vertically.

**"No... ok I'll teach you how to do it,"** Ichigo held his hands while teaching him how to mix it and once again, Makoto felt his cheeks heating up.

Then, he successfuly did it.

After baking:

Ichigo tasted the chocolate that Kashino made, ALONE.

**"Um … It's delicious but I think it needs to be creamier and I think you need to reduce the oil, but for a first timer… It's so wonderful!" **Ichigo said while examining the taste.

After eating, they washed the dishes and after that, she checked the time.

**"It's already 3 o'clock ... okay! This is what I planned. We're going to a place I really like!"**

**"Planned?"** Makoto asked.

**"Yeah..." **she nodded, removing the pinkish-white apron that is on her.

Then they went out of the kitchen...

**"Grandma we're going now! Thanks for letting us cook here,"** Ichigo said, waving her hands as a sign of goodbye.

**"Bye Ichigo! Bye Makoto! Come here and cook again okay?"**

_"How did she know my name?" _– he thought.

Then, they went to their next destination…

**After 20 minutes**

**"Oh look! We're here … at the ocean… our second destination,"** Ichigo stated.

**"Wow! It's so peaceful in here! I can feel the breeze coming towards me." **He said, feeling the gentle blowing of the air.

They both sat in the sands...

**"This is a perfect place to watch the setting sun, but it's only 3:23 so we need to wait some hours… is that okay?"**

**"Yes…"**Makoto said, touching her hands (which were on the sand) that made Ichigo blush.

**"Ichi-san thank you for teaching me today…it's really fun"**

**"No problem..." **she smiled.

**"I just want seeing you smiling."** She whispered.

**"What?"** Makoto asked, trying to pretend he did not hear what she said.

**"Uh … nothing…nothing Hehehe … it's nothing, really."** Ichigo said in a panicking tone.

**"Look the sun's beginning to set,"** Makoto pointed at the sun.

**"Yeah, you're right..."**

After few minutes, Makoto finally got the courage to tell her...

"I like you… "

_"I like you even if I just met you yesterday. I like seeing your warm and gentle smile that made me believe that I can still be myself- that I can still have fun like what the other children do. Heh, I sounded mature just there, did I not?" _–he thought.

**"I like you too,"** Ichigo said, still have her eyes closed and was still feeling the cold breeze.

Before he noticed, his head is moving closer...

And closer

And closer

And closer to her

And once he closed his eyes, she suddenly opened her eyes and said:

**"And you're my BEEEEEEEEEEEST friend in the whole world."**

Makoto freezes and Ichigo noticed his head was close to hers and, again, she blushed**.**

**"Ehhhh? Why is your head so close to mines? Do I have something in my face? " **She said, rubbing her face.

**"No, you don't have something on your face."**

He then smiled thinking, _"You're cuter when you're like that."_

**"Shall we go home now?"** She asked, cutting his thoughts.

**"Um…yeah. I think so..."**

After some minutes of walking, they bid their farewells.

**"Mako-san, see you tomorrow … You now know the secret way so you can go to our meeting place on your own now, right?"**

**"Right ma'am!"**

Five years have passed, they were always meeting in the same place and Ichigo was always teaching Makoto, so his skills were increasing day by day. Everything seemed perfect until one day, Makoto didn't come to their meeting place.

**"Of all the times why now? When I finally have the courage to tell you I love you,"** Ichigo murmured.

Then, she suddenly thought of the time when Makoto's mother didn't agree to let him out …

**"Maybe his mother found out his secretly going out— oh no! I should visit him now"**

She rushed off to Makoto's house and knocked onto his windows … Makoto noticed her so he opened the window and she came in.

**"Mako-san why didn't you come? What happened? Why do I see such a sad face?"**

He did not respond, instead, he walked towards her slowly like a murderer that just found its prey.

Scared, Ichigo just stepped back, and back, and back until she got no more place to step back at.

He then thrusted her in the wall.

**"Hey! What happened to you?"** She asked, struggling, removing his hands that trapped her body.

Makoto pinned her hands sideways by his hands… Then, he kissed her hair, her cheeks

_"Whaaa- he'd gone perverted! What am I gonna do?" –_ Ichigo thought.

**"Sorry Ichi-san, I can't keep my promise … we will leave this house soon and we might never come back. And I … love you Ichi-san … Not as a friend but greater than that."**

After hearing his words her heart beated faster as if it's going to burst… the thoughts that were in her mind just a second ago begone and she then automatically answered,

**"I … love you too Mako-san."**

After hearing her words, he kissed her passionately and gently on the lips… he didn't imagine that his likings for her would turn into love. And, the most unbelievable thing that he thought was Ichigo, being inlove with him too. He always thought that she just sees him as a bestfriend, brother or something like that.

**"Mmn" **her moan woke him up from his thoughts. He is now savouring the moments that he can touch, hug and kiss Ichigo.

_"This gentle and sweet lips that tastes like a strawberry mint … I could not ever forget this,"_ Makoto thought as he leaned forward to Ichigo for a deeper kiss.

Ichigo somehow felt his sadness and that she should say something so she broke the kiss and said,

**"It's okay … Just promise me you would enter the St. Marie Academy after this year and we would meet there…please promise."**

**"I promise,"** he said releasing and kissing her on the forehead.

**"Well then, goodbye..." **she smiled, reassuring him that she would be ok.

Then Ichigo came out of his room's the window, crying- crying with all her might.

**"So this is what they call love… happy yet sad. I love you Mako-san and I would definitely see you in St. Marie again."**

**After that day**

**"What did you say? St. Marie Academy?" **Ichigo's dad asked, almost freaking out.

**"What is the problem with that? St. Marie is a popular school and I don't hear any bad impression from that school," **she determinately said.

**"We don't care! You would not go to that school and that's the final decision!" **her father yelled.

Not replying back, she went in her room and started crying...

It took two years for Ichigo to convince her parents to go to that Academy. They commanded her to wear a disguise, though. The way her parents want her to not go to St. Marie seemed suspicious to her, but for now, that doesn't matter anymore for her because all she had in her mind is Kashino.

**"We're here," **her dad said, making her regain her consciousness.

**"Remember to not let other people to know that you're in disguise ok?" **her mom told her as she kisses her in her rosy cheeks.

**"Ok mom, I got it!" **she cheerfully said as she got off the car.

**"Bye-bye!" **she added, waving her dad's car which is like 15 meters away from her.

_"How would Mako-san recognize me with this outfit? My brown long hair got replaced by this black- shoulder length wig, he would definitely not recognize my face because of these big and thick glasses, and my brown eyes got covered by these black contact lenses," _she sighed at that thought, _"Why did mom and dad want me to wear these kind of stuffs?"_

As she went in the campus, she noticed a green eyed, peridot haired boy walking towards her way.

**"Hello! I'm Hanabusa Satsuki and I'm in your class,"** she got a little bit shocked because she did not expect this guy to talk to her and even kneel down like a prince, **"I will lead you to our classroom… by the way this is for you Ichigo-chan," **then again, she got shocked.

**"H-how did you know my name?"** she finally asked.

**"Because they are announcing transfer students' names here,"** He replied with the 'in a matter of fact' tone.

_"That only means that Mako-san also heard about me transferring here! That is, if he is really studying here," _she of her excitement got swallowed by lonelinesswhen she realized that she, right now, is not the 'Ichi-san' who Makoto loved.

Because of thinking too much, she didn't realize that she slipped in the stairs.

**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" **Ichigo shouted, closing her eyes as she fall off the stairs.

After a few seconds, she felt a presence that stopped her from falling. She immediately turned around to thank that 'someone' who just saved her…

her heart thumped faster as she saw,

"Mako-san?"

Is this fine?PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU to be continued

*This chapter is revised*


	2. When we meet again

_Um …I'm really sorry for my errors and thank you Mikashi-sama, Anonymous-sama?, The girl-A-sama and SugarCrazyGurl-sama for reviewing … I'll try my best to improve I promise J_

* * *

She whispered lightly, "Mako-san?"

"What?" Hanabusa asked not hearing what she said

"Hey you! Don't be such a klutz." Kashino said

"He's obviously not Mako-san."

"By the way… The one with blond hair who holds that chocolate sculpture is Kashino Makoto and the one standing beside him is Sennousuke Andou." Hanabusa introduced them

**ICHIGO THOUGHT:**

_HE IS MAKO-SAN… WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS ATTITUDE? AND… WOW HE'S HOLDING CHOCOLATE SCULPTURE? MAYBE HE HAS'NT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME YET… AND TO THINK ABOUT IT HE'S IMPROVED A LOT COMPARED TO HIS FIRST TIME MAKING CHOCOLATE. HE'S ONLY FEW STEPS BEHIND MY SKILLS NOW._

"This is Amano Ichigo the transfer student. She is in our class. " Hanabusa said which cut her thoughts

"Too bad she isn't the one Ma-kun is looking for." Said the guy with eyeglasses

**ICHIGO THOUGHT:**

_YEAH RIGHT… I FORGOT TO TELL HIM MY LAST NAME WHEN I INTRODUCED TO HIM WHEN WE WERE 7 YEARS OLD._

"Do you mind if you get out of my way?" Kashino told Ichigo obviously annoyed

**ICHIGO MOVED OUT OF HIS WAY AND ONCE KASHINO AND ANDOU WE'RE ALREADY FAR FROM THEM, SHE ASKED HANABUSA:**

"What's with him?"

"Sorry Ichigo-chan… he wasn't that type of guy when he transferred here last year. Maybe he got depressed when his childhood sweetheart didn't show up." He said with a wink

**ICHIGO THOUGHT:**

_SO I'M THE ONE CAPABLE OF MAKING HIM AS COLD AS THE ICE. I FELT HIS COLDNESS JUST IN HIS GLARE! I BET HE'S REALLY MAD AT ME NOW. MY TEARS ARE FORMING UP AND READY TO DROP BUT VANILLA CHEERED ME UP. SHE'S MY SWEETS SPIRIT SINCE WHEN I WAS A CHILD. SHE GOT INTEREST IN ME AND DECLARED ME AS HER PARTNER SINCE I AM CAPABLE OF THAT SKILL IN SUCH A YOUNG … WHAT'S WITH ME? INTRODUCING HER TO MYSELF AGAIN ALL OF A SUDDEN._

"Ichigo you just need to form the new you and don't remind him of you for now because we don't know what he might do." Vanilla whispered

**ICHIGO NODDED AND WENT TO HER NEXT CLASS… AND IT'S COOKING SESSION! EVERYONE STARED AT HER LOOKING ENVIED BECAUSE SHE IS GUIDED BY THE SWEET PRINCES. SHE INTRODUCED HERSELF AND THE TEACHER LET HER TO BE WITH THE GROUP A BECAUSE OF COURSE SHE GOT HIGH GRADES IN THE ENTRANCE EXAM. EVERYONE WAS STARING AT HER AGAIN. WHEN SHE FOUND OUT THAT KASHINO IS ONE OF HER GROUPMATES, SHE FELT NERVOUS. "IT'S OKAY TO BE WITH HANABUSA-KUN AND ANDOU-KUN BUT TO BE WITH MAKO-SAN … I THINK I'M NOT YET READY …"SHE WHISPERED … THEN SHE RECALLED THE THING VANILLA TOLD HER.**

**"**Things that will remind him… oh that's right… I need to hide my skills so he wouldn't suspect me**"**

"We will be making mille crêpe today." The teacher said

"Oi Amano! Don't screw up here or we also have to suffer." Kashino yelled

**HIS COLD WORDS REACHED ICHIGO AND SHE NEARLY CRIED … ICHIGO SPIED KASHINO TO KNOW HIS IMPROVEMENTS AND KASHINO YELLED AT HER WHEN HE CAUGHT HER STARING AT HIM…**

"Hey we don't have time staring at someone now! Do your work."

**"**What happened to you Mako-san? Is this really my fault? I missed the way you call me Ichi-san. I missed the cheerful you and the sweet you.**" Ichigo thought**

**She purposely burned what she is cooking to be mistaken by Kashino to another person … the class ends and the teacher tasted their works. Their group got pluses but when the teacher tasted Ichigo's work, they got minus 10 and at that time, Kashino stared at Ichigo. Not in passion but in angered stare! Then, he finally lectured her and says words that broke her heart. Ichigo can't take it and finally cried and ran out of the classroom.**

"She was hurt with only that kind of thing? Why is she even in Group A? Her skills are obviously for beginners." A girl pouted

**"**Kashino don't be too harsh on Ichigo-chan.**" **Andou tapped his shoulders

**"**He's right. It's only her first day in this school so be nice.**"** Hanabusa said

**"**Whatever**" **Kashino murmured while going out of the class

**MEANWHILE AT THE SCHOOL'S GARDEN:**

"Stupid Kashino Makoto how can he do this to you" Vanilla said having a vein popped in her head

"Sniff- It's okay Vanilla he didn't know that I am his childhood friend after all."

"Hey Ichigo what happened to your head? It's hot." Vanilla said touching her head

"Oh maybe my wig." Ichigo took her wig off

**BEAUTIFUL, LONG AND CHOCOLATE HAIR RAN TOWARDS HER WAIST. ITS CURLS ARE LIKE THE WAVES YOU CAN SEE THROUGH THE SEA...**

**SHE HEARD FOOTSTEPS COMING CLOSER TO HER**

"Hello Ichigo-san I'm Rumi your room-mate. Nice to meet you! " A girl with long orange hair said

"Nice to meet you too Rumi-san. Wait… did you hear?"

"Of course! Why do you think I'm calling you Ichigo-san even if you have brown hair? Wait …who's Vanilla?"

"Vanilla?"

"Yeah … I heard you talking to someone a minute ago and you called her Vanilla."

"I'm … just talking to… um … myself? Yeah myself."

"HUH?"

**RUMI HEARD SOMEONE COMING**

"Hey someone is coming! Go ahead and put your wig on… I have to go." /R

**ICHIGO PUT HER WIG BACK TO HER HEAD AND HEARD RUNNING FOOTSTEPS BEGINNING TO MOVE CLOSER**

"Where was she? I thought I saw a girl with brown hair this direction. Or maybe it's just my imagination." Kashino thought turning around his head to see if someone's there.

"A-Amano?" He shouted in wondering voice

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW=)

To be continued


	3. Fall for you

_Chapter 3(FALL IN LOVE ONCE AGAIN)_

_**Hello =)**_

* * *

"A-Amano? What are you doing here?" Kashino asked as he noticed Ichigo sitting at the grass.

"I … am just cooling my head for a bit."

"Oh I see…" Kashino said in a depressed tone

**Ichigo saw his depressed face and said**

"Um … why are you always so depressed?"

"Shut up!" He replied harshly

"I-I…" then she started to cry…

"I'm just hurt seeing you like that! Because I know deep inside you're a gentle person."

**KASHINO FELT HIS HEART WARMING S HE TAPPED ICHIGO'S HAIR AND TOLD HER THE REASON**

** "**Because I have a childhood friend and her name is also Ichigo … I met her at the city and she had such a beautiful heartwarming smile. She always have place to go. One day my mother saw me with her so to separate us, she decided to live in—

"Wait! Your mother saw you with her?"

"Yes ...why?"

"Nothing…"

**ICHIGO'S THOUGHTS**

_I DIDN'TKNOW THAT HER MOTHER SAW US! YET I DISAPPOINTED HIM. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!_

**SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHILE SHE WE'RE THINKING OF THAT, SHE IS ALREADY CRYING**

"Oi Amano! Why are you crying?"

"N-nothing… You didn't tell her that you're mother saw you two did you?"

"H-how did you know?"

"G-guess maybe?" She said panicking

**THEN, HE CONTINUED**

**"**My mother decided to live in our uncle's city and not just like that… She is against my will being a Patissier … She wants me to be a doctor like her, my dad and almost all of my relatives. My childhood friend, Ichigo at that time was my strength but she didn't show up at this school until now.**"**

"I'm really sorry that I act cold towards you… Let me introduce myself to you properly." he stood up and bowed, "I'm Kashino Makoto and I'm so pleased to meet you."

Ichigo laughed and he blushed

"W-what?"

"Nothing … I'm just thinking how cute you are." She replied

His heart pumped faster and said,"W-We need to get going...they might be worried now."

"Okay!" She quickly replied while smiling

**They both went back to their classrooms and saw Andou and Hanabusa:**

"Hey Kashino! What's with that smile of yours? Did you drop your cold face somewhere?" Hanabusa said jokingly

"What happened Ma-kun? Did Ichigo-chan said something to you?"Andou said

"No-nothing really." Kashino blushed

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

"Ichigo-san let me take you to our room." Rumi said tapping her friend's back

"Okay thank you" Ichigo said with a bright smile

-AT THEIR ROOM-

"Ichigo-san I really envy you like others did… You came to our class with the three sweets princes and you're also in A group with them and … if they know that you're Kashino's childhood sweetie, they must have been died from envyness."Rumi said while poking Ichigo by her elbow

"I-I'm not …" she added, "I will just bake something at the kitchen I'll be back soon."

-Kitchen-

**ICHIGO MADE THE SWEETS SHE MADE WITH KASHINO WHEN THEY'RE KIDS … WHILE MAKING IT, ICHIGO CRIED "A LOT" AND VANILLA NOTICED THIS**

"Ichigo don't cry … you didn't know if Kashino really hates you … Sooner or later he will become like "Ichi-san I like you… Ichi-san thank you… and Ichi-san this Ichi-san that again."

"VANILLA!" Ichigo shouted while blushing; Vanilla giggles

**(KASHINO'S SCENERY)**

**KASHINO THOUGHT THE SCENE WHERE ICHIGO TOLD HIM THAT HE IS CUTE OVER AND OVER AND BLUSHED**

"Hey what am I thinking? I can't betray Ichi-san … my one and only love. "

KASHINO HEARD FOOTSTEPS AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS AND IT'S

…

…

"A-Amano what are you doing here?"

**ICHIGO DIDN'T SAY A WORD AND FELL ON TOP OF KASHINO … THIS CAUSED KASHINO TO BLUSH**

**(KASHINO'S THOUGHTS)**

_WHAT'S THIS FEELING? MY CHEEKS FEELS SO WARM AS IF IT'S BURNING. MY HEARTBEAT CONTINUES TO BEAT FASTER AND FASTER. _

KASHINO THEN TOOK ICHIGO TO THE KITCHEN AND LAID HER ON THE BENCH. HE TOOK OFF HIS JACKET AND GAVE IT TO ICHIGO …

-MORNING-

I'TS ALREADY MORNING AND ICHIGO NOTICED KASHINO'S JACKET … SHE BLUSHED AND MURMURED

"It's just like the days when we were kids."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW=)

to be continued


	4. Meeting the other sweets spirits

_Chapter 4 (Meeting the other sweet spirits)_

* * *

"Haah!" Ichigo yelled as she got off of her bed, "Another day for the St. Marie."

**SHE PUT HER WIG BACK TO HER HAIR, TOOK HER CONTACT LENSES AND DRESSED UP IN HER UNIFORMS TO GET READY FOR HER ANOTHER DAY …**

"Vanilla … Vanilla…" Ichigo wakes her up as a sign that they're already leaving

"Okay okay…" Vanilla replied while flying towards Ichigo

**AS THEY LEAVE THEIR DORMITORY, THEY SAW A GUY WITH BLOND HAIR WALKING … VANILLA QUICKLY HID ONTO ICHIGO'S POCKET … ONCE THEY GOT CLOSER; ICHIGO THEN REALIZES THAT THAT BOY IS … **

"G-good morning!" Ichigo greeted Kashino with signs of embarrassment

"Good morning!" Kashino quickly replied to hide his nervousness

They giggled simultaneously and head towards their class …

After having some subject lessons, they went towards their cooking classroom and the teacher clearly said, "Okay like what I said yesterday, you're going to bake cakes with your own theme and flavors in it."

"Amano if you need any help just ask me okay?"

"O-okay!"

**HANABUSA AND ANDOU BOTH LOOKED AT EACH OTHER AND LAUGHED**

Kashino cut their laugh asking, "W-what?"

"Nothing…" the two replied simultaneously

**ICHIGO DECIDED TO PUT HER SKILL A LITTLE IN WHAT SHE'S GOING TO DO AND SHE ALSO PUT A LITTLE MISTAKE INTENTIONALLY… THEN THE TEACHER MADE A SIGN SAYING HAND OVER THE COOKING MATERIALS AND IT'S NOW TIME FOR TASTING … THEN AT LAST THE TEACHER TASTES ICHIGO'S CAKE**

"You really impressed me Ichigo … by just a day you made a wonderful cake. Group A –Amano Ichigo's cake plus 5."

**KASHINO TOOK A BITE OF ICHIGO'S CAKE**

"It tastes good but you should make the sponge fluffier. But I think this is the best sweet you made so far."

**ICHIGO BLUSHED RECALLING WHAT SHE SAID TO KASHINO WHEN SHE FIRST TAUGHT HIM... **

A small sweets spirit with long black hair and red dress jumped off Kashino's pocket and said, "I can't accept it! Such a childish cake and yet Kashino praised It."

"What's wrong if it's childish?" Ichigo replied quickly

"EEEEEEEEEEeh?" Everyone yelled

"I-Ichigo-chan you can see this?" Andou said pointing at the sweets spirit

"Yeah …"

Then Vanilla jumps off Ichigo's pocket shouting at the sweet spirit, "Hey! Don't you dare insult my partner!"

The sweet spirit with long hair and red dress glared at Vanilla which caused them to have spoon and fork swords fight.

"My my fighting again after 7 years of separation." A boy sweets spirit which came and flew from Hanabusa's pocket said

An orange girl sweets spirit said, "Yeah no more fighting desu … Haven't you missed each other desu?"

"Not a chance!" They both replied

Once the orange sweets spirit flew off to Andou's pocket, she smashed her head on the table.

The three sweets spirit all said, "You're always clumsy as ever."

Ichigo broke their conversations and said, "Um … this is Vanilla and she's my sweets spirit." Pointing at the sweets spirit with curl, blonde hair and pink dress that perfectly matched her pink bow on her head

"Nice to meet you." Vanilla bowed formally

Hanabusa soon followed, "This is Café and he is my sweets spirit." Pointing at the sweets spirit in blue

"Nice to meet you." Café said

Then Andou, "This is Caramel." Pointing at the sweets spirit with orange hair, orange eyes and orange dress

"H-hello …Nice to meet you desu." Caramel said with a big smile and red forehead

And lastly Kashino, "And this is Chocolat." Pointing at the sweets spirit in red dress

"Yeah…" Chocolat said

"Wow you all partnered up with skillful partners!" Vanilla said with a tone of being amazed

"Heh! We're not like you who partnered up with a useless girl." Chocolat replied

Vanilla yelled, "Who's your calling useless? For your information Ichigo is the one who taug-

Before Vanilla could complete her sentence, Ichigo covered her mouth with her hands and said,

"Hehehe it's nothing really" then she turned to Vanilla saying " Vanilla you're going to far now."

"I'm sorry … I just don't want them to look down on you who is really skillful." Vanilla replied with low voice

"There's a right time for saying that okay?" Ichigo cheered her up

Vanilla nodded

* * *

_ The eight of them shared stories and experiences they had with their partners… Then the teacher announced their homework, "Your homework is to make a chocolate cake with your group mates."_

"I think we should practice doing that after school." Andou said

All of them nodded…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU (to be continued)


	5. Notebook

_Chapter 5_

_(NOTEBOOK)_

_**Yo! :" I'm really really sorry for the slow updates… I can't manage to upload chapters day by day because of school sorry sorry sorry…**_

_ "Vanilla let's go now… We might get late for the group baking homework," Ichigo told Vanilla whose still inside Ichigo's classroom._

_"Yes, I'm coming!" Vanilla replied._

_Vanilla flew to Ichigo's shoulders and they started running towards the kitchen._

**-KITCHEN-**

"No one's here yet?" Ichigo asked.

"No… Someone's already here before us, Look at that notebook!" Vanilla said, pointing at the notebook on the desk.

"I wonder whom it is," Ichigo murmured, not noticing the name written on the side of the notebook.

She read it and it said;

_My dearest diary,_

_ Today is the day I met this girl and fall for her at first sight. Know what? Her cheerful aura attracted me .Not only that but when you look at her closer she's really cute! But it seemed that she doesn't like me at all. I saw her staring at My FRIEND during our cooking classes… It's really painful to see her like that. I'll definitely make her look at me!_

**Hanabusa came and saw Ichigo reading his notebook **

"W-Wait t-that's—

**He quickly hid behind the front door**

"Crap! I've been found out. What—

"Ichigo-chaan you're pretty early today, weren't you?" Andou shouted from the back door, cutting Hanabusa's thought.

**Ichigo threw the notebook away from her as fast as she could so that Andou wouldn't notice her reading that. Then Kashino tapped Hanabusa's back and that caused him to almost jump off.**

"Hahaha did I scare you? Well that's your fault for not entering the front door," Kashino said.

"Whatever!" Hanabusa replied

**They entered the classroom**

**After some minutes of chatting, they started baking …**

"Um… Can you please hand me that sugar?" Ichigo asked looking at Kashino.

"O-okay…"Kashino replied.

**Andou noticed this and he said,**

"Ichigo-chan what do you want to call Ma-kun? I noticed instead calling him by his name, you just call him hey, um and some other more," he added, "It may be more pleasant to hear if you're calling him by his name or nickname at least."

"Um… Is it okay if I call him MAKO-SAN?"

**Their eyes widened after she said that**

"Oka—

"Ichigo-chan you can't call him Mako-san because calling him like that would make him remember about his childhood friend," Andou replied cutting Kashino's voice.

"Um… What about Kashino only? Because if you call him by his name you would sound like a couple," Andou suggested.

"O-okay… K-Kashino…." Ichigo said, blushing.

**Kashino and Ichigo both laughed. Hanabusa noticed this so he became jealous.**

"Um… I-Ichigo-chan…" Hanabusa called

**Ichigo didn't hear a thing and he thought that Ichigo was ignoring him because of his notebook so he thought of a plan on how to make Ichigo and Kashino separated because that way, if he console Ichigo while she's sad, she may forget about the notebook and the bonus was he might steal her heart from Kashino if he hurted her feelings.**

**-At Kashino and Hanabusa's room-**

"Kashino I have something to ask you," Hanabusa seriously stated.

"What is it?" Kashino asked.

"You like your childhood friend right?"

"Yeah— why did you ask?"

"If you love her then don't get close to Ichigo-chan! I noticed that when you're around her, you're always flying on cloud nine."

"So? It's not bad to make friends right?"

"If YOUR Ichi-san would enroll here next year and if she saw you like that she would become jealous and may quit St. Marie," he added, "So you can't be friendly with Ichigo-chan. Think about it clearly Kashino."

**Hanabusa slept, leaving Kashino speechless **

"Was that true?" That were the words he kept asking and asking in his mind until he fell asleep.

-Morning-

**Ichigo saw Kashino and she greeted him but he just passed by her.**

"Why did he suddenly become cold? I could feel it in his aura," she thought.

-KITCHEN-

"Hey Kashino why were you avoiding me?" Ichigo asked, following Kashino wherever he go.

Kashino got rid of her and he finally shouted, "Hey would you mind not following me?!"

"No until you tell me the reason you're mad at me." She stubbornly said, continuing to follow Kashino wherever he go.

"You want the reason? Okay I'll tell you; you're so annoying and I can't even endure my angriness at you for one minute." He said, walking out of the kitchen

**It's okay to hear it from your friend but from the one you love it's so painful. She can't endure her sadness so she cried. Kashino felt guilty of what he had done but what he did was already done so he just alleged it. This was also the time Hanabusa approached Ichigo.**

"Andou can you take care of the rest ingredients? I'll just walk Ichigo-chan outside," Hanabusa asked.

"Okay!" 

To be continued….

Please review… please I really need your review… I want to know if someone is still reading this.

-Just to be clear-

When he said _My FRIEND he meant Kashino_


	6. Hanabusa and Kashino: Friends or rivals?

_Chapter 6 _

_Hanabusa and Kashino: Friends or rivals?_

_**Hello :" I'm still alive here! By the way thank you very much for my fellow anime lovers who reviewed. If you want me to improve at something etc. please feel free to review… THANK YOU VERY MUCH :" **_

"Andou, can you take care of the rest ingredients? I'll just walk Ichigo-chan outside," Hanabusa asked.

"Okay!" 

"Let's go now Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa said, taking Ichigo's hand.

"Um -sob… where will we -sob go?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t,"

**ICHIGO DIDN'T SAY A WORD AND FOLLOWED HANABUSA WHEREVER THEY GO.**

-ST. MARIE'S GARDEN (SIX STEPS TO THE RIGHT COMING FROM THE BOYS DORMITORY) -

"Wow! Pretty," Ichigo exclaimed as she saw a garden full of different fruits and butterflies that seemed shinning because of the light from the sun.

"Sure they are," Hanabusa replied, wiping the tears Ichigo had.

**They both lied on the grass**

"What's this feeling? I felt like I was floating on the clouds and the butterflies and fruits singing and dancing to me," she added, "I felt like they're cheering me up. I don't understand but it seemed like it's really cheering me up."

**Hanabusa laughed.**

"W-why did you laughed? Was I weird saying such things?" She said, getting up from the grass.

"'Of course not… I laughed because that's exactly what I felt when I got sad and went here," he explained, catching Ichigo's eyes.

"Um… what made you sad that time?" she asked.

"Y-You…" he answered hesitantly.

"Me?"

"Yes… You read that notebook right?" he asked, getting up from the grass.

"So you mean that notebook was yours?"

"Yes."

He thought, "What was that? She didn't know that notebook was mine?"

"Ah I see… don't give up on her okay? Be sure to be a man who's more suitable for her than your friend." Ichigo said, smiling.

"A-Airhead… But you're cuter now you know? The way you didn't know you were the one I was describing at that diary," he thought.

**He then suddenly hugged Ichigo…**

"Ehhhh? Ha-Hanabusa-kun?" Ichigo wondered.

**Hanabusa saw Kashino (Who saw the scenery perfectly from their room's window at the boys' dormitory)**

"Heh…" he smirked, hugging Ichigo (who can't struggle) tightly

**Just by seeing Hanabusa hugging Ichigo tightly, Kashino felt the pain in his heart. He misunderstood that pain and hated Ichigo. He took off his glance at those two and lied to his bed.**

**On the other side, Hanabusa finally released Ichigo…**

"Let's head back now Ichigo-chan Andou's probably worried at us," he said, pulling Ichigo gently off the grass.

"Why did you?" Ichigo asked, completely shocked about what he done a minute ago.

"Sorry I just unconsciously hugged you because you looked cute."

**She didn't say a word and they head towards girl's dormitory.**

"Thank you Hanabusa-kun for walking me to our dormitory," she said, smiling.

"If it's you, I can do anything."

"Um … It's pretty late now. We have classes' tomorrow so bye bye." Ichigo waved.

"O-okay…"

**-ICHIO & RUMI'S ROOM—**

"Oh Ichigo-san you're home. You seemed cheerful today, weren't you? It's surprising," Rumi stated

"Surprising? What do you mean?"

"I saw you and Kashino arguing about five hours ago… I thought you'd be depressed."

"Ah… Hanabusa-kun took me to a place that really cheered me up."

"You seemed pretty close to him now, weren't you?" Rumi teased.

"Ah…Eh," Ichigo replied.

"Why are you hiding your appearance? You know, if you tell Kashino you're his 'childhood friend' he might change his way of treating you."

"I'm scared… I'm scared that if he knew about that, he might hate me more because I left him alone for a year."

"He might get angry at you? But I heard you back then and you said that he treats you like that because he didn't know you're his childhood friend."

"Oh that? I don't also know why that sentence came out of my mouth… But, maybe somewhere in my heart was still saying that he's not angry at me but longing for me instead."

Rumi held her laugh back, "You think he hates you but he doesn't," she burst out laughing, "What a crazy creäture you were."

**Ichigo blushed a little and after that chat, they both went to sleep.**

**- MEANWHILE AT KASHINO & HANABUSA'S DORM-**

"What was that for? Why are you clinging at her?" Kashino asked, obviously annoyed.

"You hurt her so I clang at her," Hanabusa stated.

"You're the one who said I need to avoid her! Did you plan this or something?"

"Yeah… I planned this so you'll not get in the way. I love her and she's mine so don't you dare steal her!"

"I am not planning on stealing her… I hate her you know? When I even only think about her I would feel this sudden hatred and besides I already have someone I need to care for..."

**Hanabusa knew he didn't really hate her and he was only jealous but he didn't dare to say a bit to Kashino. He thought it would be easier and better for him to make Ichigo fall for him if he didn't say a thing. The two of them slept as well as their sweets spirits…**

**To be continued :"**

_Preview_

_Chapter 7_

**Ichigo's voice:**

We would come to the kinder garden school? Really? And besides that, we would make cakes for them?! Wow I'm excited! But there is a problem… We can't make a perfect cake because of our teamwork... HEY KASHINO BE NICE FOR A ME EVEN IN A DAY, WOULD YOU? Just for the kids! Next time on sweets princess, '' be sure to review :)


	7. Cake

_Chapter 7_

(Cake)

In the elementary's classroom at St. Marie, our protagonists were gathering in their cooking station…

"Yo Ichigo! Are you okay now?" Hanabusa asked, putting his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah…" Ichigo replied.

"Hmph! What was that? Putting his arms around her shoulders like that! He doesn't even care about the people watching him," Kashino thought, snubbing them.

"Groups A & B come to the office after classes," Ameya-sensei, the teacher with brown eyes and hair who was wearing eyeglasses announced, cutting Kashino's thoughts.

"Why all of a sudden?" Andou, asked.

"Who knows…?" Hanabusa replied, looking at Ichigo.

Kashino interrupted and said, "Hey you two will you stop that lovey dovey thing? It disgusts me you know?!"

"Kashino it's just for friends you know," Hanabusa replied with a polite tone, staring at Kashino as if saying MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS WILL YA?!

-After class at the office-

"Group A & B we have special assignments for you… You need to make cakes for the kindergarten students at this school," Ameya-sensei said, pointing at the monitor of her laptop which was having the picture of a school.

"But, to know if your cakes are safe we need to judge and test it first…," the other teacher stated.

"That's all?" a girl named Ikue Nakajima, the girl who had a pinkish hair and eyes and the one who hates Ichigo who's a member of group B butted in.

"Yeah…," the teachers said simultaneously.

**Ikue, wanting to take Ichigo down thought of a plan to take advantage of what was happening now:**

"Sensei… can I suggest something?"

"Say it Ikue," Ameya-sensei said.

"Can we have a competition about this matter? The one who'll win would be the Group A…," she added, "What I mean is on our part, we of course also root for being Group A like others. Of course Group A will agree unless they're scared of being defeated."

"Who's scared? Bring it on," Kashino said.

"Hmm it's a very interesting idea… since the both sides agreed to this, it's settled now then. You guys will be having 'that competition' 2 days from now at this place 5:00 pm," Ameya-sensei said, nodding.

"Um sensei one more thing… could you please choose a theme that we're going to use? I think it's easier 'that' way," one of nakajima's group mate suggested.

"Come on why do we need that thing in this competition? You're treating it as a match of professionals…," Kashino replied back.

"No… I think that's a good idea!" another teacher said.

"Yeah that's good," other teachers murmured, complimenting the idea.

"But—

"No buts! You need to accept what has been decided," a male teacher holding a book exclaimed, cutting the Group A's word.

**After some minutes of their meeting, the teachers finally had the theme…**

"Okay! You need to make a cake that can represent a human's life."

**The entire group A & B nodded. Though the nods of the group A was preceded by a sigh…**

** -After the meeting-**

"Ugh what was that!? They're overreacting so much!" Kashino shouted.

**Ichigo, Hanabusa and Andou glared at Kashino.**

"Why are you three staring at me?"

"You're the one who dragged us in here so don't complain," Hanabusa sighed.

"Whatever…"

"Let's just think about the cake that would match the theme for now," Ichigo stated, cutting they're conversation.

**After 5 minutes of thinking, nothing came up to their minds.**

"Maybe we're just too exhausted now. If you don't mind I would like to design the cake," Ichigo suggested.

"Okay!" Andou and Hanabusa exclaimed.

-Next day after class-

"Ichigo-chaaaaaaaaaaaan," Hanabusa called, waving his hands at Ichigo.

**Ichigo walk towards Hanabusa's direction and said:**

"Hello Hanabusa-kun," Ichigo stated, smiling.

**Hanabusa wrapped his arms towards Ichigo's shoulders and they headed to the kitchen.**

"Do you have the design with you?" Hanabusa asked, holding Ichigo's shoulders, walking through the kitchen.

"Yeah…," she replied, opening the door to the kitchen.

**Their conversation was cut by a familiar voice…**

"Ichigo-chan, Hanabusaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Andou called walking towards Ichigo, "Have you decided for our cake Ichigo-chan?"

"Yeah..."

**Then Ichigo took out a sketchpad revealing her design. It's a round cake filled with black ink and was surrounded by the butterflies…**

"Wow! Is it a chocolate cake?" Andou asked.

"Yeah..," she replied.

"So how is it related to life?" A familiar voice, not knowing who it is, interfered.

"Because the life of a person is like a chocolate garden full of butterflies which is beautiful and mysterious," Ichigo replied, gasping once she knew Kashino was the one who asked her.

"Chocolate cake huh— so that's my duty then,"

**Hanabusa, Ichigo and Andou all nodded. **

**Then they started baking the cake.**

"Psst Hanabusa! Don't you feel like the one who's baking there isn't Kashino? Like his movements— it's different," Andou murmured, getting the sugar.

"Yeah I wonder why," Ichigo suddenly interfered.

**-After baking-**-

"Yay it's finally finished!" the sweets spirit exclaimed, getting a card/picture from the cake.

"We're digging in!" all of them said except Kashino, "Wha—it's bitter… whose cake is this?"

"That's mine…," Kashino admitted.

"I… think we should let him alone first so he could concentrate-desu," Caramel stated.

**They all nodded and left Kashino and Chocolat in the kitchen. While walking, Andou suddenly opened his mouth and said:**

"I think the way he feels greatly affects the sweetness of his cake…," he added, "Ichigo-chan maybe your fight the other day was the cause of it. If he goes on like this in the match—"

" Wait wait wait, so you're saying she should make-up with Kashino?" Vanilla asked, jumping out of her bag.

"I—I'll do it!" Ichigo stated.

"Well then I'll be counting on you."

**-Ichigo & Rumi's room-**

"Aahh even if I said I would do it!" Ichigo exclaimed, messing her hair.

**After few minutes of thinking, she finally thought up of an idea and she shouted:**

**"**TADAAH!**"**

**Then she slept. Tomorrow morning, she hurriedly went to the boy's dorm and once she reached it, she talked to herself:**

"Plan #1- Kashino would walk out of the door and once he get here I'll carry his bag and he would thank me and we've made up!"

"That's so not going to work," Vanilla said.

**After some minutes of waiting, Ichigo finally got the guts to ask the dorm holder where Kashino was.**

"Um… dorm holder-san was Kashino still in his room?"

"Nope… he left earlier— he told me that he is going to practice baking."

"Wha-Wha-Wha …," that were the only things she can say when they left the dorm.

** Vanilla couldn't take it anymore so she hit Ichigo's head.**

"Ouch Vanilla, you meanie!" she screamed.

**Vanilla made a funny face and went to the kitchen as fast as she could.**

"Geez Vanilla…," Ichigo said, opening the door to the kitchen.

**After opening, she saw Kashino tempering…**

"Plan #2: KISS him on the cheeks," Ichigo discussed, winking.

**Vanilla sweat dropped.**

**Ichigo quickly kissed Kashino on the cheeks.**

"Idiot! What was that for?!" Kashino shouted, blushing.

**Ichigo just realized what she had done and that she really planned it so she didn't say a thing and got embarrassed so she ran out of the kitchen leaving Kashino.**

"Whaaaaaaaaaa! What did I just do?!" Ichigo shouted.

** After some minutes of depression, Ichigo came back to reality and got her energy back.**

"Okayyy!"

"Whoa! You sure recovered fast!" Vanilla said.

"Plan #3—"

"Stop that IDIOT plan right away!" Vanilla said, hitting her head. "Could you just talk to him properly?"

"Y-Yes ma'am…"

**Ichigo took time by catching a chance to talk to Kashino. When he went to his room, Ichigo pleaded the dorm holder to take her in to Kashino's room. Then at last, he agreed to let her in.**

"Vanilla's special plan: Just talk to him," Ichigo murmured with her eyes shining.

**They made it through Kashino and Hanabusa's dorm. They knocked and Kashino was surprised to see Ichigo there.**

"Wha- Why are you here? Aren't girl's prohibited here?" Kashino stated, letting them in.

"Because um… I'm—"

"Hello Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa from Ichigo's back suddenly called, walking forward to hug her tightly.

"If you just came here to be lovey dovey to him just get out of here! Hmph!" Kashino said irritated, throwing the two of them outside.

Chapter 8=

**Ichigo's voice:**

The competition is tomorrow! And, Kashino's cake is still bitter… what am I going to do?! What?! If we don't maintain in Group A our grades would be affected? And Kashino would be dropped off by his mother if he wasn't the top 1 at our class?! I need to think of a plan that would beat the group B's work! I'll stay up all night on the middle school's kitchen…Wha?! Why did I slept ? And the other thing is Andou-kun saw my true self! Whaaaaaaaaaaaa what am I gonna do?!

P.S.

SugarCrazyGurl-sama and Guest-sama thank you for the idea ;) it helped me alooooooooot… THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! ;)))))))


	8. Match

**Chapter 8**

**(Match)**

**Oops… I made a mistake. I just watched the special episode of YP and realized that Andou really calls Ichigo "Amano-san"… sorry sorry sorry**

**NOTE:**

**The recipe in this fanfic is my idea and some recipes are taken from the original Y.P mostly the cake of the group B which I took from the episode of Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**-Thank you-**

"Wha? I guess he really doesn't want to talk," Ichigo said.

"Why did he throw us out? That's my room too isn't it?" Hanabusa said, sweat-dropping.

"I think he probably just wants to focus more so he could overcome his emotion," Andou suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Why is he so serious about this?" Ichigo asked.

"Our grades are greatly affected by the group…," Andou replied.

"What's wrong with that? Is he nerd or something?! Why does he care so much about his grades?" Vanilla suddenly popped off Ichigo's pocket.

"Well if he doesn't get the first place he would be dropped off by his mother," Hanabusa said.

"What was that? I DON'T want him to drop off! I have so many things I want to ask him yet," Ichigo thought.

"Oh well I need to go now… Bye Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun," she waved.

"Good night Ichigo-chan," he said, kissing her forehead.

**Ichigo blushed and ran out of the boy's dormitory. She bumped her head and forgot what she really needs to do…**

"Wha? What will I do again? Oh yeah! I'll go back to our dormitory and rest."

**-Ichigo and Rumi's room-**

**Ichigo took off her wig, glasses and contacts and went to sleep. She dreamt of Kashino being sad while waving and when she regained consciousness, she remembered what to do. She looked at the clock and it's already past 12 o'clock and their contest is 7:00 so she needed to rush baking their cake. She went out of their room and left Vanilla who was still sleeping.**

**-Middle School's Kitchen-**

"I need to think of something that would fit our current situation here and—Aha! I have an idea!" she screamed.

**Ichigo heard footsteps coming closer to the kitchen so she panicked. Few minutes later, she heard someone opening the door and she frightened until she heard Andou's voice.**

"Andou-kun!" she said, running towards Andou, hugging him.

"Wha—Wha… who are you?!" Andou said, blushing lightly.

**Ichigo released Andou and looked at him with tears in her eyes due to her shock a minute ago.**

"A-Andou-kun _sniff _it's me Ichigo _sniff,_"

"Wait I think I saw her before… ah! In the picture Kashino gave me," he thought, taking out a picture from his pocket.

**Andou recalls the thing Kashino told him… "Andou I'll give you this picture of me and Ichi-san… if it happened that you saw her please tell me quickly."**

"Amano Ichigo…," Ichigo said, cutting his thoughts.

"Um… are you Kashino's childhood—"

"What?! How?!" Ichigo said open-eyed, cutting his words.

**Then Vanilla suddenly came running and hit Ichigo without noticing Andou.**

"Ichigo you idiot! Why did you forget to wear your wig and contact lenses! What if Kashino came here?!" Vanilla said in a fast way.

**Ichigo froze and Andou suddenly made a sound, "What?!"**

**Vanilla noticed Andou's presence and turned at him slowly.**

**"Wah! You're here?!"**

**"She's ... ugh my head's spinning!" Andou said.**

**"Well..., " Ichigo and Vanilla both said**

**-After 10 minutes of silence and explanation-**

"Amano-san why didn't you tell Kashino that you're his childhood friend? Why are you hiding your true identity from him?"

"Um… I can't tell you about that matter I'm sorry… but please keep it a secret from anyone ok?" Ichigo asked.

"O-ok…"

"Oh I need to bake the cake now!" she thought.

"Well then bye-bye Amano-san," Andou said, cutting her thoughts.

"Okay later!"

**-Middle School's Kitchen (After baking)-**

"Yay! At last it's finished!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"Whoa! I think this would work well…," Ichigo stated.

**After that, they ate the cake and went back through their dorm and didn't notice a shadow observing them.**

**Ichigo woke up early and went to the middle school's kitchen as fast as she could to tell her group mates about her plan which was a little embarrassing for her because Andou already knew her true identity. This was also the day of their match… When she arrived, she already saw three boys practicing there which were Andou, Hanabusa and Kashino…**

"Hanabusa-kun, A-Andou-kun, Kashino I have a plan!" she shouted, running towards the three of them.

"Oh! Good morning Ichigo-chan… what is it?" Hanabusa curiously asked.

"It's…," Ichigo said, whispering the plan to the three of them.

"Nice! That might work!" Andou exclaimed, acting as if nothing happened.

"Well let's do it now! Chocolat, Café, Caramel and Vanilla should not look because it's a surprise," Ichigo said.

"Okayyy!" The sweets spirits said simultaneously.

**They finished baking and tasted what they cooked and simultaneously exclaimed,**

**"Delicious!"**

**They all waited for the time of the match and finally it came. They went to the place of the match and wore their cooking outfits and waited for the signal. After the team B got completed their members, the teachers finally started the match.**

**-After 1 hour-**

**The teachers ended the match and called for the group B to taste and see the design of their work.**

**The group B made a cake filled with custard having apples surrounded in it.**

"Good work group B," A teacher stated.

"It's good," another one said.

"Okay Team A next!"

**Everyone surprised once they saw group A's work.**

"Wow they made two cakes per person," Café stated.

"Even if it's two, their cakes are really plain!" Chocolat angrily shouted.

"And they really have guts to use Kashino's bitter cake," Vanilla teasingly said.

"Hey will you just shut your mouth up?!" Chocolat yelled.

"Shh! They're already tasting the cakes ~desu," Caramel said.

**Everyone got more surprised when the teachers said that the chocolate cake was bitter. Then they drank water and ate the other cake which was strawberry cake. This time, they complained about it being too sweet.**

"That Ichigo really… I think she thought that if Kashino's cake was bitter, she would just make another one which was too sweet to balance the taste…," Chocolat added, "but that trick didn't work because they drank water before tasting the other. That girl was really predictable geez."

**All of the sweets spirits face palmed except Vanilla who's still shocked.**

"Ha-ha now the victory's ours!" Ikue suddenly exclaimed.

**The teachers were about to make their decisions but Ichigo suddenly shouted:**

"Please wait!"

**Okay suspense suspense! LOL! Would Kashino leave group A? Why did Ichigo suddenly stopped the judging? If you want to find out what would happen to group A next chapter please continue reading :)**

**Please review... Thank you very much for your support :)**

**By the way the next chapter is Sept. 27,2012 (hopefully) =)**


	9. Match part 2

_Chapter 9_

_Match part 2_

**Hello readers :" thank you for your support all the way here … I promise you I'll be doing a great ending :" um… but the ending is just too far so don't think of that now… hehe… Thank you for those who keep reviewing and reviewing I LOVE YOU :"and for those who found this story getting boring please review and tell me what I need to spice up this story… I'm willing to change a few on my plot for you :" by the way my true story on chapter 9 was on a notebook and I left it in my locker! So I'm really sorry if this is ugly for you because it's a bit rash… thank you for reading this long message and here is the story ….**

"Please wait!" Ichigo shouted, cutting the teacher's judging.

"What is it Ichigo? Are you finally admitting your defeat against us?" Ikue insisted.

"Unfortunately no …," Kashino stated as he points to his right where a table covered with blanket took place.

**Hanabusa and Andou uncovered the table and all of them except the group A got stunned because they saw another cake. This time it wasn't plane but full of designs! It's a pink cake shaped like a four-leaf clover which sides are placed by a vanilla icing. On its center, it had a candy sculpture shaped like an island with people playing together. And there are some markings on the cake that made it ugly.**

"What's with that ugly marks!?" Ikue asked, raising her left eyebrow.

**After hearing that, Ichigo broke a side of the candy sculpture with a spoon and everyone were surprised once they saw hot strawberry syrup flowing off the candy sculpture through those marks. But they were even more surprised once the syrup which was filling those marks showed the word "LIFE"**

"Amazing! Great creativity," The teachers/ judges said.

**Then Andou cut the cake and gave each judge a part. After receiving it, the judges ate it simultaneously and all said, "Delicious!" in union.**

"This cake made me imagine a person having problems and overcoming it," a teacher said.

"What a good balance! The bitterness and sweetness of this cake are really balance! And the soft sponge melted in my mouth. The syrup and icing you added were also balanced to your cake," Ameya, their teacher said.

"And this cake has an aroma which you can never forget. Just by smelling your cake makes me feel wildly hungry," another teacher said.

"As what you've said, that cake was really based on the balance of a person's life—"

"Wait! What about your disgusting cake earlier?! You're using this cake to cover that one up. You're deceiving us!" Ikue pouted, cutting Ichigo's words.

Ichigo sighed and said, "We weren't deceiving you. The first cake which was too bitter represents to a person's problem. And too much problem may lead to unnecessary feeling."

Kashino added, " And the second cake which was too sweet represents to a person's luckiness. Too much luckiness is also not good like for example a person who was lucky enough to pass a test without studying," he added, "Other people might consider that as a good happening but the truth is that person would lack compassion and if his luck was gone, it would be hard for him to adjust."

Hanabusa inserted, "And the last cake you just ate was the combination of too much sweetness and bitterness. If you mixed luck and problem together, that would be balanced and that person would have a great experience."

Andou added, "Problems are not always about sadness or sorrow. It would also teach you on how to be strong when you needed to."

"And that's our work!" they exclaimed.

"Wow! Even your theme is above splendid!"

**Then, the judges have a meeting on what'll be the right group suited for the title "GROUP A," then finally, Ameya called for the contestants and announced the winner.**

"And the winner is—"

…

…

…

…

…

"Amano Ichigo, Andou Sennousuke, Kashino Makoto and Hanabusa Satsuki! You will all stay in group A!"

**Ichigo jumped with joy as well as their four sweets spirits but the sweet princes just smiled.**

"Hmph! You just won because you're with the sweet princess," Ikue pouted, stomping her feet while walking out of that place.

"Well that's our Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa said, preparing to hug Ichigo.

Andou blew at his whistle and said, "Back off! Your limit is only at this line!" he pointed at the space between Ichigo and Hanabusa.

Ichigo sweat dropped and said, "Where did you got that whistle from?"

**NEXT DAY:**

"Whaaaaa!"Ichigo stretched as the beautiful sunlight shined brightly reflecting to her face and woke her up.

"As usual Rumi-san went to school early and left me here."

"Brush brush brush," She sang while cleaning her teeth.

**She went to her bathroom after that and cleaned herself.**

"Why do I feel really cheerful today? Well, I think it's because Kashino doesn't have to leave anymore," she said, rubbing her back with towel containing soap.

**After that, she got dressed and woke Vanilla up.**

"Hey Vanilla it's breakfast time. Huh? She seemed sleepy today… I think I'll put her in my bag again," she told herself, putting Vanilla to her shoulder bag.

**Ichigo turned the lights of and went down to the dormitory's kitchen which was so near to the entrance and exit door.**

"Good morning – Aahh ..."she screamed as she fell off the stairs.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" the lady asked.

"Yeah … I'm used to it. I usually fell down on our stairs. By the way where's breakfast?"

"No need for breakfast time! Did you see the time? You're nearly late! Take this instead," the lady said, handing her the cookies she made.

"Thank you very much," she said with a smile "I'm leaving!" she dashed.

**-Classroom-**

"Whoa! Thank goodness we're not late," Ichigo whispered to Vanilla.

"Yeah… What a luck," she whispered to Ichigo.

**They both giggled and passed by Kashino who's sitting at the front of the classroom .**

"Hey will you stop giggling? It's annoying you know?!" Kashino pouted.

"YOU stop ruining our mood!" Vanilla yelled.

"Yesterday you're a little friendly to me but now why are you—"

"Shut up! Yesterday's yesterday and today's today!" Kashino yelled, cutting Ichigo's word.

**Then suddenly their teacher came…**

"Good morning to all of you! I need you to hear with this announcement."

"What is it?" The student's curiously asked.

"Well, you're having a Camping tomorrow!"

"Sure? Yaay!" all of them exclaimed while jumping up and down.

**To be continued…**

**Chapter 10 preview**

**_For Sept. 31, 2012_**

Ichigo:

What?! Camping you say? Wow I'm so excited! I want to be friends with my cute girl tent mate! BUT wait! Why does Kashino needs to be my tent mate?! What if he found out about my personality? Vanilla HELP ME! AND isn't it good to have a boy and a girl in a tent?! SENSEI I NEED A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!


	10. Camping!

**A/N: Hello once again gals =)) I'm sorry for taking toooooooooooooooo much time in updating this chapter. Honestly speaking, i felt down when someone said that she hates my story T^T but when some other people commented positively, it made me soooooooooo excited to write this chapter up but another circumstance came. Want to know what it is? My cousin JUST erased ALL of the files about this in my folder including the sequence of events in this story like what should happen in chapter 1 etc. Etc. I kept calm and checked it at the recycle bin and found NOTHING! That's the time when I decided to drop this story but this day, yeah this day December 6, 2012 I decided to continue this story because I love all of you readers ;* Oh! The author's note had gone pretty long, so I'll stop now for the mean time xD **

**Because I haven't updated for a verrrrrrry long time, I have a bonus for you all! And that's the POV of Ichigo and the other characters! Yay!**

**tenenentenen~ here's the story!**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I'm here now at OUR tent! (Yeah OUR tent! Mine's and Kashino's T^T) removing my wig, eyeglasses and contact lenses. It's already late at night in here so we better sleep now because there are tons of activities to do tomorrow. But the problem is: I CAN'T SLEEP!

.

.

.

_"No need to worry about getting caught because it has a cover in the middle so he woudn't see me just like that" _that's the sentence I kept murmuring to myself in order to calm down...

.

.

.

.

.

And before I knew it, I already slept peacefuly.

.

.

.

.

.

PEACEFULY until,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"A-Amano, you are..." **Kashino said with shocked tone... yawwwwwwn! I'm still sleepy.. -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ichi-san?" **wha? I got up from the comforter and used my mirror. GOSHHHHHHHH I forget that I took off my wig and everything T^T what should I do? What should I do?!—

.

.

.

.

.

I was cut by his umm... dreadful aura?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"You haven't showed up last year and this year you're disguising yourself?! What's wrong with your mind!? I waited and waited and waited for you, yet you seemed like you don't want to see me," **he sighed, **"I'm enough of this! Don't you ever show up in front of me from now on, understood!?" **then he left me there, speechless. What should I do? I only did this because I thought he might be angry at me, but the fact that I came to this school but not showing my true self made him more angry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then, my tears start flowing like a river...

.

.

No more Kashino who's short-tempered and critique..

No more Mako-san who's cheerful, sweet and loving

What did I do?

.

.

.

.

I'm such an idiot for disguising myself like that.

I love him and it hurts me just thinking he hates me, but now? It's really killing me.

Kashino, please don't hate me...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_N_****_ormal POV_**

**"Amano! Hoi Amano!" **Kashino called as he wakes Ichigo up, who's crying while sleeping on their school bus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After few minutes of shaking, calling and pinching Ichigo, she's still not waking up, so Kashino squeezed her nose so that she would'nt be able to breathe.

At last, she woke up.

.

.

Ichigo's face turned lightly violet and she removed, Kashino's hand on her nose.

**"*Ha*ha*ha*ha*ha" **she panted.

After she caught her breath, she glared at Kashino..

**"What's that glare for?"**

**.**

**"Why did you do that!?"**

**.**

**"Because you won't wake up."**

**.**

**"And why were you waking me up?"**

**.**

**"Because you're crying while sleeping."**

**.**

After the truth hit her, she sighed and went silent...

.

.

_"Whoo, that one's just a nightmare, I'm relieved." She thought_

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

**"Where are we?" **she asked, breaking the slience.

.

.

.

**"We're at *******. It's still a long way to go before our camping site though," **Kashino answered.

.

.

.

.

How did they get there you ask?

**_Flashback:_**

**"Are you sure? Yay!"** the students exclaimed while jumping up and down.

.

.

**"Hmmm... And the camping tents that we can use is only 14, so whether you like it or not, two persons will share in a tent," **Ameya, their teacher continued, **"And since there are 13 girls & 15 boys in this classroom, we'll have one tent with opposite gender."**

**.**

**.**

**"Here, Here! I'm volunteering myself to be with either of the sweet princes," **a girl shouted excitedly.

After her, the other girls kept shouting ,

**"Me too!" **

**" I want to be with any of the sweet princes"**

And so on until,

**"SETTLE DOWN!" **Ameya shouted, causing the girls who squealed, to be quiet.

Andou thought that this is a good opportunity to make Ichigo and Kashino closer to each other and said,

**"Ameya-sensei! I'll volunteer Ichigo Amano and Makoto Kashino together in a tent."**

**"What!?" **Kashino and Ichigo both shouted after standing and smashing their table.

**"See? Just by looking at their reactions, they both disagreed, so it only means that they wouldn't do anything unpleasant in that tent right?" **Andou said and Ichigo and Kashino both glared at him.

Ameya took seconds to decide whether she'd let them together or not..

**"That's right. I think they are the only ones who could be inside that tent peacefully."**

"No!"

Ichigo and Kashino said simultaneously.

**"****I already made my decisions, so w**hether you would accept it or not is not my concern anymore," Ameya other girls also protested but in the end, they cannot change Ameya's decisions.

THE DAY AND TIME OF THEIR CAMPING.

**"Is everybody here?" **Ameya asked her students.

**"Yes!" **said the students in unison

**"As you see, the seats in the bus were separated in two, so each of you would sit next to your tent mate."**

"What!?"

the students asked in disbelief.

**"It would be a verrry long way so if you're tired, you can get to sleep," **Ameya said, playing deaf.

-End Of Flashback-

**Kashino's POV**

Asking me why did a wake her up just seeing her cry like that?

Well there's an answer I have for you:

I too don't know what has gotten into my mind!

Ow maybe i just pity her a little? Or ..

no.. Yeah! I just pity her for crying because seeing girls crying is my weakness!

So don't give another meaning to that!

And I'm not being defensive or anything!

**-End of Kashino's POV-**

Normal POV

After 10000000000000 years, they reached their destination and it's already past 9:00, so Ameya sensei ordered them to sleep after eating their dinner.

While walking towards their tent, neither of them spoke some minutes of walking, they finally reached their tent. Kashino and Ichigo were only the people in that area for some unknown reason.

They went inside and Ichigo panicked once she saw the place they're sleeping. She thought:

_"Wha? This place is in my dream! One big tent with a cover on the middle. And there's the comforter on each err- room too! and lastly, that small flashlight on the top of the tent to light us up! No wonder that place we walked at seems familiar! Wait.. was that dream a premonition?! No it can't be! Vanilla help me here! Sheesh, why do you need to have test in a time like this?"_

**-**At their room, place in tent or what-

.

.

While worrying what might happen, Ichigo's mind got all blank and she removed her glasses and contact lenses automatically and fall deeply asleep... while sleeping, her wig loosened and completely go out of her hair

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomorrow morning, at Kashino's place..

Kashino woke up early to take a walk in that place.

.

.

While preparing for leaving, he heard Ichigo saying,

**"M-Mako-san!"**

****_"W-What did she say?"_ He asked in his mind because he remembered his childhood lover by what she calls him and by the expression in that voice.

Out of curiosity, he decided to peek in Ichigo's part/room/place in the tent.

.

.

.

Then, he felt a baseball bat that hit him before he actually peeked in Ichigo's part/room/place.

.

.

.

.

**"Ichigo wake up! OIIIIII!"**Vanilla whisper-shouted at Ichigo's ear while shaking her.

.

After few minutes, Ichigo finally woke up and saw Kashino lying at the floor.

.

.

**"W-" **Vanilla covered her mouth with the baseball bat before she could shout.

.

.

.

**"V-Vanilla?" **Ichigo whispered after seeing Vanilla and getting her message that she should stay quiet.

.

.

**"Why are you here? What about your exams? And how CAN YOU carry that baseball bat?!" **she asked Vanilla.

**"One at a time okay? The examiner said that I have an exception on the test, so I hurridly came back here and followed you because I am worried. UGH!" **Vanilla cried as she flied lower and lower because of the baseball bat.

.

.

**"Um.. why was Kashino lying at the floor?" **Ichigo finally asked.

.

.

**"I hit him with this baseball bat because he tried to peek here and if I wasn't there you would have been caught!" **

**.**

_"I think I need to think of a plan that would make me sleep peacefully and at the same time, wouldn't be suspicious for Kashino.. AHA!" _Ichigo thought

**.**

**"Hey Vanilla! Do you have some magic that would make these wig and contact lenses true?"**

.

**"Yeah I have a solution! I can use my magic in order to make that wig and contact lenses your true hair and eyes for a day! But the magic had a side effect that I don't know what though,"**

**"It's okay as long as it won't harm me! Please do it now,"**

Vanilla sighed and used her magic.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaally sorry for not updating :""""""""""(

**Preview:**

Author's voice:

**Vanilla didn't seem to notice that the side effect of her magic was Ichigo being muuuuch aggressive towards the one she loves! (Who knows what she might do!?) And that side effect, together with Vanilla's transforming magic would stop in a day! And to make things worse, their teachers came up with a activity and handcuffed all the students together with their tent mates which means, Vanilla couldn't drive the aggressive Ichigo away from Kashino! What disaster can lead to that!?**

**Next time on sweet princess, THE AGGRESSIVE ICHIGO!** Please continue to read! :)

Review please!


End file.
